bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 3: Chapter 1: The Explanation to Mandy
"Well, here's your check. Don't go spending it on hookers!" Doug said sternly as he handed me a check of 2,000 dollars. I frowned, "Once again, I'm 15. Thanks." I walked out of the building and took the bus back to the school. I walked into the boys dorm and into my room. Brian wasn't there, but Mandy was lying on my bed! "Greg! What the hell happened to you?!" She noticed the scratches on my face and the blood on my clothes. "Well.... It's complicated." Mandy sat me down on my bed and touched my arm. "Tell me. I won't tell anybody! You can trust me." Mandy said seriously. I sighed and hesitated, but started to explain. "Well... I got a job as a junior bounty hunter. I inherited it from my father on my 15th birthday. I still have the possesions he left me. Here, I'll show you." I got up and brought over the box of my dad's stuff. I pulled out the picture of my mom and dad with me in my arms. Now that I noticed, this picture must have been taken in Liberty City on Happiness Island. "Oh my god. Is that your dad?" I nodded, "Yup. That's him." Mandy looked at me, "What happened to him?" I sighed and said quietly, "Well, he was gunned down in 1997 by criminals he was supposed to capture. He died when I was one." Mandy looked absolutely shocked, "I'm so sorry." I kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks." I pulled out the Liberty City Warriors shirt with the team signatures on it. "I heard you like sports, so I want you to have this. Take very good care of it." I said as I handed it to her. Her eyes lighted up and she smiled, "Wow! I love the Liberty City Warriors! Thank you so much!" She hugged me and put it on over her cheerleader outfit. It was a little big for her, but I think she likes it. "And this... Please don't freak out over this..." I pulled out my dad's pistol out of the back of my pants and laid it out on the bed. She shreiked and I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Please! Don't scream! No one can know I have this!" I said. She stopped screaming. "W-Why do you have this? Is this part of your job? Have you... killed... any...body?" She asked nervously. I said, "My father left me this. He's some father to leave their kid a pistol. Yes. It is part of my job. I only use it if I have to. And..... yes. I have killed a few people. Only because they tried to kill me!" Mandy asked curiously, "What's it like to kill someone?" I gave her a stone cold look in the eyes, "You don't want to know." I took out my dad's brown lensed aviators, "These were my dad's. Everyone who knew him said he wore these all the time, so these are real special to me." I put them on and glued an artificial smile on my face. I showed her my bear teeth necklace, "He wore this as well. I love this neckalce. It's cool." I took out the letter that my dad left me, I handed it to her and she read it. She looked at me and said, "Wow. I don't know what to say." I asked, "Do you still want to go out with me after seeing all this? If you don't, I completly understand that you don't want to go out with someone who's killed people." She smiled and hugged me, "Of course I want to go out with you! You're the nicest boy I've ever met!" I wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her. "I love you, Greg." Mandy said flirtlingly. I replied, "Love you too, babe." I kissed her for a few minutes and fell asleep alongside her after what I just been through. . . Category:Blog posts